


Somosierra

by Grisznak



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Comedy
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-14
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-07 13:42:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3175176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grisznak/pseuds/Grisznak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Co naprawdę doprowadziło do jednej z najsłynniejszych szarż kawaleryjskich w dziejach?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somosierra

Merde! - Odziany w granatowy płaszcz Francja zaklął głośno i szpetnie. Wszystko wydawało się iść zgodnie z planem, aż tu ni stąd ni zowąd Hiszpania, całkowicie wbrew przyjętej tradycji, postanowiła stawić opór, miast od razu, tak jak poprzednio, poddać się dominacji swojego silniejszego sąsiada. Idąca prosto na Madryt Francja została zatrzymana na przełęczy Somosierra i mimo kolejnych prób, mogła tylko pomarzyć o sforsowaniu jej siłą. Hiszpańskie działa skutecznie zniechęcały Francisa do kolejnych szturmów. Patrzył więc z oddali na pozycje Hiszpanii i zastanawiał się, co by tu wymyślić. Drżała przed nim cała Europa, a tu... no właśnie, merde.

\- Hej, słyszałem, że masz problem? - Rozległ się za jego plecami znajomy głos. Francis odwrócił się, by ujrzeć nadbiegającego Feliksa Łukasiecośtam, i tak nigdy nie był w stanie wymówić poprawnie tego barbarzyńskiego nazwiska. Zresztą, mało go ono obchodziło, sierota łaził za nim po całej Europie, licząc naiwnie, że Francis odbuduje mu kraj, który ten sam dał sobie zabrać. Żałosne, chociaż trzeba było przyznać, bić się potrafił. Żeby jeszcze myśleć umiał... Blondas miał na sobie obcisłe, granatowe spodnie z amarantowym lampasem, brązową kurtkę z amarantowym kołnierzem, wysoką czapkę ze złotą literą N oraz biały płaszcz.

\- Oui - Przyznał niechętnie Francis. - widzisz tą przełęcz?

\- No, przełęcz jak przełęcz. Zaraz, czy to nie armaty tam na końcu?

„Jego inteligencja nie przestaje mnie zadziwiać” - pomyślał Francis.

\- Tak, armaty, dużo armat. I widzisz, trzeba zdobyć tą przełęcz, bo tuż za nią jest Madryt.

\- No to ją zdobądź. Pokonałeś Austrię, Prusy, Rosję, Sycylię i Neapol, Państwo Papieskie, właściwie wszystkich, no może poza Ang... - tu przerwał, widząc, że brwi Francisa niebezpiecznie się marszczą na dźwięk nazwy jedynego kraju, któremu nie mógł nic zrobić. - No wiesz, tego tam z za kanału. Problem zdobyć jakąś przełęcz na takim wygwizdowie?

\- Problem? - Francis złapał Feliksa za głowę i wycelował ją w kierunku Somosierry, jakby miał szczerą ochotę ją tam cisnąć (co zresztą nie było odległe od prawdy.). - Słuchaj, chere, ktokolwiek tam wejdzie, dostanie bum-bum z dział i zostanie z niego rien, zero, nul, nic, noth... nie ważne. Vous comprenez?

W tej samej chwili z za dział blokujących drogę na Madryt wychylił się opalony, ciemnowłosy chłopak w podartym już nieco mundurze. W mig dostrzegł zamyślonego Francisa.

\- No, chodźcie tu! - Krzyknął w ich stronę. - Ty, żabojad, mało ci było wczoraj? Masz apetyt na więcej, porca miseria? Puta! Hijo de la perra!

\- Pozwolisz mu się tak obrażać? - Spytał Feliks, z niedowierzanie wysłuchując obelg miotanych w języku hiszpańskim. Mało co z nich rozumiał, ale już sam ton świadczył, że Antonio poddaje w wątpliwość prowadzenie się matki Francisa i sugeruje, że jej obyczaje nie należały do ciężkich.

\- Nie będę zniżał się do jego poziomu - Wzruszył ramionami Francis, starając się ukryć fakt, że w rzeczywistości może tylko bezsilnie słuchać tego potoku hiszpańskiej łaciny podwórkowej. W tym samym czasie Hiszpania zauważył Feliksa.

\- O, widzę Francis, że przyciągnąłeś ze sobą tego swojego przydupasa. Te, Polska, słyszałem, że ci kraj zabrali, a ty nawet nie walczyłeś? Prawda to? - Rzucił po francusku, którego Feliks zdążył się jako tako nauczyć. Na wspomnienie tego jakże bolesnego faktu policzki Feliksa pokraśniały ze złości. Tymczasem Antonio, czując się bezpiecznie za lufami dział i najwyraźniej dobrze się bawiąc, kontynuował. - Si, tak jak myślałem. Łazisz teraz za żabojadem gdzie tylko popadnie, a wiesz, co w tym czasie twój litewski kolega wyprawia w Sankt Petersburgu? Z Rosją i Białorusią? Nie wiesz? To czekaj, ja ci zaraz opowiem...

\- Słuchaj, jeśli zdobędę ci tę przełęcz, to zabierzesz Rosji Litwę? - Spytał Francji coraz bardziej czerwony z gniewu i oburzenia Feliks.

\- A pewnie, co jeszcze tylko chcesz - rzucił od niechcenia Francis, słuchając Polski jednym uchem. - A może od razu wypowiemy Imperium Rosyjskiemu wojnę i pojedziemy na Moskwę, co? A potem przeprawimy się wpław przez kanał La Manche... - machnął ręką, nie mając już siły dalej słuchać swojego sojusznika. Musiał w końcu znaleźć sposób, aby zdobyć ten przeklętą przełęcz.

\- Trzymam cię za słowo! - Feliks, nie czekając na koniec odpowiedzi, pobiegł po konia i broń.

\- Ce qui? Ty chyba nie na serio... - jednak Francis mógł mówić już tylko do powietrza. Chwilę potem w dzikim galopie minął go Feliks, szarżujący w kierunku najeżonego hiszpańskimi działami wąwozu.

\- Mon dieu, Il est fou! - Jęknął, patrząc na oddalającego się coraz bardziej Polskę, zastanawiając się, czy bardzo mu będzie brakować Feliksa.

W tym samym czasie, po drugiej stronie przełęczy Antonio, siedząc sobie na lufie jednej z armat, wymachując nogami i popijając tequillę, zastanawiał się, czy Francja i jej companieros w końcu zrezygnują i zostawią go w spokoju. Przeciągnął się, czując na sobie ciepło porannego słońca, gdy nagle do jego uszu dobiegł przeciągły, gromki okrzyk.

\- Bóg, Honor, Ojczyzna i Bigoooooooos!!! - Na dźwięk tych straszliwie w jego uszach brzmiących słów, Hiszpania spadł z armaty, boleśnie obtłukując sobie przy okazji miejsce, w którym plecy tracą swą szlachetną nazwę. Podniósł się prędko, przekonany, że to Francja raz jeszcze próbuje przedrzeć się przez Somosierrę. Jeden rzut oka przekonał go, jak bardzo się mylił. Ku niezdobytym umocnieniom hiszpańskim szarżował samotnie Polska.

\- Zgłupiał do reszty - Mruknął Antonio, masując obolałe siedzenie. - Ognia!

Armaty zagrzmiały donośnymi salwami i dym spowił wąską przełęcz. Hiszpania nie widział tego, co działo się niżej. Był jednak pewien, że tego morderczego ognia nikt nie miał prawda przeżyć. Tym większe było jego zdziwienie, gdy z kłębów dymu wyłonił się nie draśnięty nawet Feliks. Impet jego szarży nie osłabł ani trochę.

\- Ja ci dam Rosję z Litwą! - Krzyknął, unosząc groźnie szablę. - Zrobię ci tu Grunwald w miniaturze.

\- Matre del dios! - Antonio nie miał nawet czasu, aby przetrzeć oczu ze zdumienia, tylko rzucił się do ucieczki, pędzony przez Feliksa. Polska gnał go jeszcze przed sobą dobrych kilkaset metrów, przesadzając po drodze kolejne linie obrony. W tym samym czasie Francis obserwował wszystko z niedowierzaniem. Przełęcz zdobyta, droga na Madryt otwarta, ale...

\- To jak, kiedy ruszamy na tę Moskwę? - Padło pytanie Feliksa, który właśnie przygalopował z powrotem. Francja załamał ręce, zastanawiając się, czy jednak perspektywa przeprawy wpław przez kanał La Manche nie jest bardziej kusząca.


End file.
